The Girl Next Door
by Sophie Capulet
Summary: Etcetera and Electra love the way life is, well there is six young toms and only two young queens. Then their world falls apart when the very pretty Victoria and Jemima show up. A story from Etcetera's point of view. Should be Crazy!
1. My World Crumbles

**Disclaimer: I do not own cats. It belongs to T.S Elliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber. This story was first thought up by Taintie. **

**When I saw the Ca****ts video put ****to the song 'Girl next door' on YouTube, I fell in love with the song. The story of Etcetera being jealous of Victoria's perfection was thought up by Taintie, but I felt I just had to w****rite a Fanfiction to go with it, and I thought I will try to make a bit more of a comedy, well Etcetera will be narrating it, and I have to write in character, don't I**

_Everyone says I am the most hyper kitten they have ever met,_

_And they have met a lot of kittens,_

_Especially Old Deuteronomy,_

_Ok, __ok,__ I __will admit it,_

_I am a little hyper,_

_That's an under-statement,_

_Hay, this is my story Electra! Go away_

_Now, where was I?_

_Oh, yes. I remember,_

_I am hyper, and it is very fun being that way,_

_Well, I would not be Etcetera if I was sane, would I?_

Yes, life is super here. Me and Electra (that annoying kitten that interrupted my introduction there) have the pick of the bunch when it comes to boyfriends and that sort of thing, you know. Well, the jellicle ball is only a couple of months away, and with there being six young handsome toms and only two young queens.

It's really funny actually, it seems four of the toms will not be getting mates; unless they get lucky and an older (but not full queen) kitten agrees to go with them, and that is seriously unlikely, you have to be there really to get the full effect of their disappointment when they first realised they would probably go dateless, and they call me stupid.

Anyway, yes, everything is super. Every day was full of fun and games; I don't think I ever stopped smiling most of the time. I think the time I stopped smiling was when Bustopher Jones was around, I mean that tom is so fat, it is disgusting. I am going off the point a little, aren't I? Anyway, back to the story.

Yes, little old hyper me, I spend most of my free time doing things like this, following Tugger, annoying Munkustrap, playing tag, annoying Munkustrap, playing hide and seek, annoying Munkustrap. I annoy Munkustrap a lot; it's funny, especially when we are practising the awful battle of the pekes and the pollicle's and I get it wrong, well I am not the lonely one to get things wrong.

The thing is we are getting a lot of new cats at the moment, I mean there was Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer not that long ago, then there was Exotica, and then Plato. That is a lot considering most cats around here are already in our tribe. My story starts with this sort of thing, two new cats. Two new cats that crumbled mine and Electra's world, yes, you are probably guessing what I am talking about.

Yes, two new young queen kits. One slightly younger than me and one older than me and Electra, and Electra was always the oldest kitten in the whole tribe – and were soon to become a young full queen along with me at the jellicle ball. Super, that is all I need. My world used to be perfect, why did they have to come join our tribe, no one wants them. Or do they? I'd better tell you how they came along in the first place.

We are all lounging around the junkyard; I say all, the adults. We kits were chasing each other around in a mad version of hot chocolate – a game I have seen my human play many time, but their version was boring, Tumble kept saying he would prefer proper chocolate. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were roaming around somewhere another, they were, how do you say it, thieves.

Suddenly crashes of junk falling down from the tall imposing towers of junk whipped us out of our games. "Here comes trouble" Munkustrap sighed. The two calico cats as if that was their cue, popped their heads from behind the old disembodied car, a quite famous hiding place if I may say so myself.

"Munkustrap, we found two little queens when we were out, they looked a little lost." Mungojerrie said stepping into the clearing, followed by his sister. "More wow. Anyway, where are they?" The tribe protector said. "Victoria, Jemima. Come on, don't be shy." Rumpleteazer giggled looking back at the car.

I looked to Electra, fuming. "New queens, now two more toms will get mates if they are lucky. Now, we can't have so much fun when they get disappointed." I finished that last bit in a squeaky little jokey voice but really I was deadly serious. We did not want new queens, our world was perfect the way it was.

I wish I could go back in time, so this new queens whoever they were, were never found by Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer in the first place. If I had my way, I would throw them ( if I had the strength) onto Uncle Skimble's Train and make sure he threw them back off at the final stop, somewhere they would never find their way back. Maybe I'll admit it, I am a little bitter.

The two kittens popped their heads up from behind the car. There was one – looked like she was slightly younger- that was reddy-brown in colour with red hair that stuck out a little like Demeter's but she was very pretty. The other was even prettier, pure white everywhere with fair hair. Slowly and in perfect unison, they slipped out and stepped towards Munkustrap.

"Hello there, um..." Munkustrap said. Rumpleteazer quickly stepped on to her tip toes and whispered into the grey tabby's ear. "The red one is Jemima and the white one is Victoria." Munkustrap nodded. "So, do you have a family, any of you?"

Victoria stepped forwards. "We only have each other, our mother was killed, and I can remember her, but my little sister Jemima cannot. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer said we could most probably stay here" She said in a squeaky little feel sorry for me voice. "If that is ok" She hurried to add. The tribe leader sighed "Of course, we cannot have two adorable your age wandering around the streets by yourself, can you"

Oh please. That is the oldest trick in the book. It is not like that is her real voice, she just wants everyone to look at her and her quiet little sister and feel so sorry for them that they will let her stay. The bad thing is that her little trick is working, despicable. All the adults are just staring at them, the look of pity in their eyes, even Tugger. And he finds kittens annoying, especially me.

I have not even mentioned Tumble, Pounce, Plato, and Misto yet. They were sitting up on various pieces of junk, staring at the young queens. Misto and Plato looked completely spellbound by Victoria, and Tumble and Pounce could not keep their eyes off of Jemima. This is unbearable, mine and Electra's world has just fell apart right in front of us, in a matter of minutes.

Admetus and Alonzo were the only two toms not hypnotised by the new arrivals, and they were not interested in us anyway. Oh, how I wanna hit those new girls with a Bish and a bash and bosh. If that makes any sense to you at all, it sounded good in my head, how did it sound to you?

**Ok, this story is a little crazy. Well, Etcetera is crazy, is she not? Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter; it was a real laugh to write it. Giggle. Please read and review, I love reading your comments and ideas on my stories, they really help me with future writing. **


	2. Let The War Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own cats. It belongs to T.S Elliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber. This story was first thought up by Taintie. **

**Right, Chapter two. This is going to be crazy. In this chapter, Etcetera and Electra introduce themselves to Victoria and Jemima. Let's just say, let the war begin.**

If you could see them now, sitting next to Old Deuteronomy has he explains Jellicle life; their tails flicking back and forth innocently like prissy little house cats. I know Mum and Auntie Jenny are going to walk up to Electra and I telling us to go and introduce ourselves, well I refuse.

"Ettie, Honey. Go say hello, both of you" Mum said pointing towards Victoria and Jemima as they walked away from the Tribe leader - Right on cue. "Mum, I don't want to. Their horrible! Coming and ruining our life." "Etcetera! Honestly, they were all alone and they needed a home so they came here. They need friends!" mum half said half shouted.

I looked to Electra hoping for support on my point, but she was gone. Fabulous, just when I need her. I looked down at my paws, feeling my cheeks go hot. Mum wandered away eventually, thank god.

When I peered up, the two little Miss Prissy Princesses were standing in front of me. "Hi, you looked a little lonely, so we thought we would come and say hello" said Jemima (first time I had heard her speak). "Well, that's mighty kind of you but guess what. I am not Lonely and I don't wanna be friends with you two spoiled brats."

"Gee, Ok then." Victoria said a tear falling from her eye. "How do you expect me to believe you were street cats? Look at you, perfect skin perfect fur. I would not be surprised if you just left your little houses because you were fed up of being dressed in dolly clothes and thought you could pull the 

sympathy card on us. It may have worked with the adults but not with me!" I should have shut up a while go, everyone was staring at me now.

"Etcetera! How could you say that? Just leave them be!" Mum shouted as Victoria and Jemima ran away in floods of tears and jumped behind the old disembodied car- my hiding space, by the way.

"Easily" I pouted. I hate them. Perfect skin perfect hair, perfumed hearts everywhere. I just telling myself that inside their ugly.

I watched as Demeter and Bombalurina run off to comfort the cry babies, and cringed as mum hurried me off to the den for an important chat. Electra seemed to be laughing as I was pulled away, and she is meant to be my Best friend.

As soon as I was gone, I have heard that Electra burst out laughing. "Ha, those little cry babies are such princess wannabes. See boys, now we are much better, Ettie and Me." She giggled. "Electra, you'll be heading back to the den as well if you say another word" Jennyanydots said strictly looking up from her sewing again. Electra bit her lip before blurting out "Ettie told me to say it, Blame her"

"Electra!" Jenny shouted walking towards her. "I'm going, I'm going!" Electra said walking towards the den. "Yes you are"

"You're not better than them, your worst. Your just mean, both of you. Victoria and Jemima are lovely, they needed somewhere to stay and the jellicle tribe gave it to them. You had no right to say what you said; those two queens are an absolute delight." Mistoffelees said standing on top of the old oven.

"You're only saying that because you think they are pretty, all of you toms" I shouted as I walked back into the clearing.


	3. A guilt trip

**I hope that I did not write Etcetera far to mean in the last chapter. Review me if you believe I did. **

I stared at the Tuxedo tom; I had never seen him so angry. Mistoffelees was normally a quiet tom who preferred to be left alone. "You know what Etcetera?" He shouted. "I know why you are saying all these mean things to Victoria and Jemima, your Jealous"

"Jealous!" I screamed. "Don't be a fool; I am not jealous of those prissy brats"

"Yes you are. You are jealous because they are ten times prettier then you"

"Thanks Mistoffelees, you did not have to do that" the white prissy princess said emerging from behind the car. Misto blushed wildly.

"Etcetera, you upset me then but you also angered me by upsetting my little sister" Go away quilt, go away. "You know how I get Jemima to sleep every night; I have to tell her about mummy. She can't remember her, and you mentioned her in a very mean way. How could you?"

I glared at her. How could I?

"I say it once I say again; I can say mean things to you two very easily"

"Goodbye Etcetera" She scoffed.

She turned to walk back to the car, as she did her teeny squeak little voiced sister appeared. She picked her up and carried her over to where all the other kittens were sitting.

"Vicky, I don't like those two queens, their mean!" Jemima winged.

"Don't worry Jemima, I have a plan" Pouncival said.

They all huddled around each other.

"Listen, those two hate it when they are ignored. All we have to do is give them the silent treatment"

"I like it" Vicky giggled.

So that was that, Much to Electra's annoyance.

"Ettie, can you believe this. All of those other kittens giving us the silent treatment. "

"I can't believe I am saying this, but we have gotta let them"

"What"

"If we let them give us the silent treatment, they might forgive us"

"Ettie are you telling me you are starting to feel sorry for what you have said to them"

"Maybe"

"What I am saying is, if we are mean to them we won't get mates at the jellicle ball in a few months time. They all hate us"

"Fine, if you want to go and say sorry, say sorry"

Guilt, my weakness. Victoria made me feel guilty. I have to say Sorry.


End file.
